lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Soldiers
At the end of You Posted What?!?, it was shown that Victor Krane has been making an army of Bionic Soldiers, with never before seen abilities, and he is going to use them to defeat the heroes. They were influenced by Krane (by means of Douglas's Triton App) on a plot to take control of the world and rid it of non-bionics. But after Krane was defeated by Adam, Bree and Chase, they lost their consciousness and fell down the ground. They lost their memory and roamed around until joining the Davenport Family and entering the Bionic Academy. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as hench men/women to his plot of taking the world and to get rid of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. According to Douglas, Krane used his technology behind his back to create/augment bionic babies (having at one point taken photos of them). Given their current physical appearance (some looking as old or older than Chase), it is likely that Krane induced some form of quick aging process rather than raising all of them as Donald did. Most of them are confirmed to have geo-leaping (a bionic ability previously displayed by Parallel Leo). A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength), Bree (Speed) ,and Chase (Energy Generation/Force Field), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transfer). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It is believed Krane uploaded them with all bionic functions, something both Donald and Douglas claim would cause them to malfunction even more than the usual. Despite that, so far there have been no reported glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as Sebastian's Pitchfork and Spin's unique spinning ability. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. S-1 however, was shot in the sky by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport Household, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The Lab Rats later discover that there were even more soldiers that haven't been seen before. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism, but after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained on a Bionic Academy. Davenport had most of the survivors given names as of the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. Some, however got to choose their own. However, Chase told Sebastian about Victor Krane and his agenda, which deeply wounded him. As an act of revenge, Sebastian led a mutiny against Davenport. Those loyal to Sebastian were Lexi and Tank and a group of soldiers. Those loyal to Davenport were Spin and Bob, who initially joined the rebellion, but were otherwise convinced to help Leo. Powers and Abilities Possibly Every Bionic Ability: They all seem to share abilities of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. On top of that, they might have many abilities unknown at the time, as Krane held no regard for the safety cap on the abilities which could be given to bionics (an argument Donald and Douglas used to not give the Lab Rats full powers at once). Common Bionic Powers: * Geo-Leaping: Most bionic members seen so far (the first thirty) can geo-leap, making them effective at hiding and ambushing. Bob and Spin are apparently exceptions, due to being the youngest, otherwise they would not have got trapped in Adam Steps Up (Bob) and Unauthorized Mission (both). * Heat Vision: '''In Unauthorized Mission, two are shown to have heat vision, where they can heat up objects with their gaze. * '''Energy Projection: '''In Unauthorized Mission, three members are shown to have energy projection from their hands, which they did as part of an exercise. * '''Super Strength: '''It is shown some Bionic Soldiers have Super Strength which allows them to lift very heavy objects with ease. * '''Super Speed: Some Soldiers can run at incredible speeds. * Energy Transference: In Bionic Houseparty it is shown that many Soldiers can Absorb Energy then Transfer it for medical purposes. * Pyrokinesis: '''Some Soldiers can generate Fire Waves or Fire Balls. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Some Soldiers can create Electricity to fire at enemies. * '''Molecularkinesis: '''In First Day of Bionic Academy it is shown that most Soldiers can use Molecularkinesis. Unique Bionic Powers: * '''Laser Pitchfork: It is shown that Sebastian can create a laser similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, however, it is red in color and the shape of a pitchfork. * Bionic Beacon: '''So far only Sebastian has shown it but it is presumed most Soldiers have this ability. * '''Molecular Manipulation: '''In Bionic Rebellion Lexi uses this ability to stop Bree from saving Donald. It is unknown if any other student has this ability. * '''Force Field: S-1 has the ability to create a Force Field. * Levitation: Bob can Levitate around rooms this ability lifts him off the ground. * Rapid Gyration: This is Spin's main power it lets him Spin at incredible Speeds. * Scissor Fingers: 'One member from Adam's group can use his fingers like scissors. 'Glitches No glitches have been shown yet. Members Davenport Loyalists These soldiers train at the Bionic Academy and are loyal to Donald Davenport: * S-2, S-4, S-9 through S-30 (According to Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * S-5, S-6, S-7, S-8 (Introduced by Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * Spin * Bob * Charlie * Donald Junior (formerly S-12) * Donald III * Dona * Donaldella * Donaldina * At least 70 more Krane Loyalists Those that are still loyal to Victor Krane and his agenda: * Sebastian (formerly S-3) * Lexi * Tank Status Unknown * Victor Krane, (Founder/Former Leader; Presumed deceased) * S-1 (Soldier; MIA) Appearances Season 3 *You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind * Under Siege * Simulation Manipulation Trivia *The soldiers were created by Victor Krane. Apparently, he did so without Douglas's knowledge while he and Krane were still partners. Douglas, however, did see pictures of them as babies. * There are over 40 members, possibly a hundred more, as claimed by Sebastian. * S-30 and twenty-nine others adopt Adam as their new leader after Krane's defeat. Accordingly, they are not very smart after losing their Triton programming, being unable to understand Adam's instructions. *The army is made up of bionic humans genetically created. Because of this, they don't have parents. This also means that all of the soldiers are all siblings to each other. *After being released from their programming, they (excluding S-1) ally themselves to the Davenport Family and join Davenport Bionic Academy. * Because they were genetically engineered and most likely genetically aged by Krane, they might need to use capsules to maintain their bodies as do Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald Davenport even made provisions for that in his Bionic Academy by creating a Capsule Dormitory. Then again Victor might have countered that requirement using better technology than Douglas back then. However, it's revealed they were stored in a junkyard facility. * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam addresses S-1 as one of the house "guests" even though her fate as of Rise of the Secret Soldiers is unknown (Leo having blasted her). It is unlikely she would have remained unseen in the episode had she joined Sebastian and the others in following Adam to the house. Given Adam's low intelligence however, he may have lost track of who's who. * They were all charged (and almost arrested) by the government for theft of government property, breaking and entering the White House and starting a bionic war against humanity. * They saved Leo, by having some of them share their vital energy with Leo, who had previously transferred most of his own to a dying Donald (thus aging at a high speed). * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam introduces S-5, S-6, S-7 and S-8. However, he is unable to recall the name of next bionic soldier in line (a girl who was most likely S-9). * The youngest (in appearance) of the known soldiers is Spin, beating Leo and Chase (tied) as the youngest Bionic. He might, however, not be the youngest chronologically (in order of birth). * Adam wanted to adopt them as one would do a pet. (Bionic Houseparty) * According to Adam, S-27 might not be potty trained. (Bionic Houseparty) * The Bionic Soldiers rebelled on The Team in Bionic Rebellion after hearing about their creator being defeated. ** Although, after explanation, they forgave them. ** Lexi and Tank remain loyal to Sebastian and by extension, Victor Krane. ** In Bionic Rebellion, the soldiers found out that their creator is Krane and Adam, Bree and Chase's real father is Douglas. Category:Krane related pages Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Bionic Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Factions Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Former Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Love Interests Category:Heroes Category:Characters who Have Capsules Category:Bionic Supervillains Category:Recurring Character Category:Bionic People Category:Characters With An Unknown Age Category:Victor Krane's Henchmen Category:Images of Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Images of Leo Category:Images of Spin Category:Images of Sebastian Category:Female Antagonists Category:Victims of Inventions Category:Victims of Bionics Category:Energy Transference